All This Time
by xparamorexbabex
Summary: Jughead: detonated. Juliet: dying. Sawyer: devastated. What happens next?
1. Prolouge

All This Time is a song by OneRepublic and its INSANELY epic and i suggest listening to it:) it inspired me to write my interpretation of my favorite/least favorite scene in the season 5 finale!

* * *

In the same moment that he heard her scream his head whipped around to face her and what he saw unleashed the largest wave of panic he had ever felt inside him. He became unaware of anything else going on around him as he saw that she was inside of the drill pit, being dragged down farther every second.

"Juliet!" He quickly stood up and frantically ran as fast as he could in her direction while avoiding flying pieces of metal. He saw her hands scraping the ground, trying to find something to hold onto, but it was of no use. He saw her blonde hair suddenly disappear into the hole and was so shocked he stopped moving. His hands were shaking and sweaty and he had almost given up all hope for his future when he heard another scream coming from the pit and prayed that she was okay. _Dammit, Blondie, you better hang on._

As he approached the huge drill he jumped on it and rapidly clambered over it watching as her bloody fingers were slowly losing their grip on the drill itself. _I won't get there in time,_ he thought as panic settled in farther. But his adrenaline kicked in and he dived towards her, throwing himself on top of the drill and catching her hand just in time.

Juliet felt someone catch her as she was falling and looked up. She was so surprised that he had caught her, having already accepted her death, that she exclaimed "Oh!" _James,_ she thought lovingly. She used her other hand to grab onto his arm and try and pull herself out. There was still hope. _James will save me. I know he will._

He almost sighed in relief when he realized that he had her and he had saved her, but there was still more to do. "Where do ya think you're goin', Blondie?" He asked her roughly, clenching her hand so tight he felt as if he was breaking her fingers while he held back the tears that he knew were coming.

She sighed in relief and smiled at him because even at a time like this he couldn't leave his sarcastic comments behind. She felt the harsh tug of the chains again and cried out in pain, clutching at her legs, even though she knew this would just worry James more.

"Kate!" Yes, the lump in his throat was impossible to miss but he didn't give a damn. "Help me get those chains off!" Yes, the sounded hysterical but he didn't give a damn about that either.

As the pain increased she fumbled with the chains, trying to get them off, even though she knew it was a desperate attempt. There was a huge pocket of electromagnetic energy right below her, pulling the chains (and her) down with more force with every second that went by. Her legs and torso felt the most awful pain she had ever endured; she felt as if the chains would cut her in half.

Each time she cried out in pain felt like she was slashing through his heart with a sword. "Hold on," he sternly told her. "You hold on." He felt his eyebrows clench together tightly as if he was scowling in anger. He felt like he was lecturing her; forcefully telling her that she had no choice but to hold on. He was losing it now, and screaming at her for no apparent reason, but he needed her to know she was going to be fine.

She heard his desperate pleas for her to hold on, but she knew that it was to reassure him more than her. The pain increased again and she responded to him with a strangled cry: "I can't! I can't get up-"

"I got you." He cut off her ridiculous sentence. She would be climbing out of that hole. She would get up. Suddenly, the whole drill jerked downward about half a foot more into the shaft. Sawyer cried out in shock but also in pain from watching Juliet suffer so much. He watched her screaming while he did the same thing inside his head. His heart was pounding loud enough to be heard over the clanking metal.

Then…he watched as Juliet started crying.

"You hold on!" Now he had surely lost his sanity. Clenching Juliet's hand, using all the muscle he had, screaming so loud he thought his eardrums would never recover. When he wasn't screaming he was glaring at her with clenched teeth, but he wouldn't realize that until later.

She was frantically looking around for something that could pull her up as she cried and screamed out in utter pain. Suddenly a metal beam broke and she felt the drill jerk downwards for a second time as the torturous pain almost tripled.

"No! Ahahahah…" Juliet could not stop crying, though she knew she should. She heard James screaming over her sobs and she looked up into his face. It was distorted with pain and suddenly, she knew that all he cared about was her. She had been so stupid and childish for thinking that Kate could ever jeopardize the life they had built together. But now, she knew that life was ending for one of them. And it was her.

"Juliet," he said forcefully and more calm then he had been a moment ago. "I got you." He knew the beams were breaking more rapidly now and that they were falling farther into the shaft, but he would rather _die_ than live without her and he intended to. "Don't you leave me."

He was staring at her so intently it almost made her uncomfortable. Through her sobbing she looked around again. The last beam holding them up was cracking and she could see it. And she knew, at last, what she was meant to do.

Her pain seemed to vanish. She stopped crying and looked back at him, face clear of emotion. The drill jerked down again but she just inhaled deeply, getting ready to tell her baby the truth. Why was she suddenly so calm? Had her pain truly gone away? No, it hadn't. It just seemed like nothing else mattered but him.

"It's okay." She had to stay calm, she had to look into his face one last time… and say goodbye. Goodbye to her life, her love, her everything.

_It's okay? What is she…oh hell, NO!_ He realized what she was daring to think of and he would not let that happen. "_Don't _you leave me," he emphasized. He was trying to save her but she would not cooperate. Why wouldn't she? Didn't she love him anymore? Didn't she care about losing him _at all?_ His heart was breaking into thousands of miniscule pieces…was hers? "_You hold on!"_

She saw the confusion and anger in his eyes. _If I never meet you, then I never have to lose you. _Yes she had said that. Yes she hurt him badly, she realized that now. He loved her as much as she loved him, and if it was the last thing she did she would make sure he knew the truth. "I love you." Uncontrollable sobbing. The end of the world.

"NO! You don't let go!" He was crying now, the onslaught of tears almost unbearable for him for he had never cried like this before. How could this be happening to her? _To him?_

"I love you James." Oh god she couldn't take this. It was going by too quickly for her to think about. Death was approaching.

"No…" _Tell her everything's gonna be fine, dammit, _he thought to he was incapable of forming the words because as much as it hurt him he knew it wasn't true. She was dying. He was dying. He was absolutely sure.

"I love you so much," _and my heart cannot take it,_ she silently added in her head. One last look at him…one last look at her life and it was going by too fast._ I love you, James. I always will. I'll see you real soon._

"NO!NO! DON'T LET GO!_" _Everything moved too fast. Her hand was slipping; he held on tighter. He cried whilst staring into her beautiful face one last time. She let go. "NOOO!" She screamed while plummeting towards the bottom of the shaft, watching as the darkness engulfed her.

"JULIET! NO!" He watched her drop in slow motion, stealing his soul, his reason for existing, and taking it with her as she fell. He subconsciously stretched his arm as far down as he could reach, grasping at nothing but air with a hand that had been holding hers a moment ago. As if that could bring her back. He screamed for his love until she was no longer in sight.

He was stunned into silence. It would've hurt less if he had been flattened by a boulder. Breathing became impossible. He stared into the abyss until inhale was necessary. But when his breathing returned the most unexplainable and unendurable pain shook his body. Each sob felt like a bullet in his chest, stomach, head… His neck muscles no longer functioned and he laid his forehead on a metal beam and succumbed to the agony._ Juliet, come back._

_

* * *

_

Eons later he felt a tug on his arm, interrupting his moans and pleas for Juliet. "Sawyer, get off there! We have to go right now, this thing's gonna blow." Now someone was trying to untangle him from inside the drill's shaft. _No! I have to stay here! Juliet is…is… _he couldn't complete the thought. "No….Juliet…No…" The person who was trying to pull him off of the drill angered him. He was content where he was.

"Jack! Help me get him off here!" Now there were two people dragging him away from the shaft. He started struggling against them because he needed to get back there. He needed to jump down there too! He needed to find Juliet! He needed to be with her! "No…Juliet…"

Unfortunately he wasn't his strongest right then. His muscles weren't working and everything felt numb except his heart. It was working just fine; it hurt like a son of a bitch. He felt himself stop struggling and he let his body go limp_._ More pain. "No…Juliet… no…" He was thrown onto the ground. He didn't move; he just lay there.

Suddenly the whole drill flew into the shaft and disappeared. He imagined all that metal…falling on the body of his beloved Juliet - that was the wrong image to picture. Fresh tears streamed down his face, racked his body, and made it tremble. _She's gone. She's really gone, _was the last thing he thought before everything went white.


	2. Chapter 1

So this story actually has a plot now! Me and my friend started on this ages ago but I just never got around to uploading it :P Oh well! It's available to you now and reviews would be lovely(: Gracias!

* * *

After the bright light appeared, James felt a sharp pain in his head and then saw his living room back in Dharmaville spinning around him. His head was pounding and the tears from a few moments ago blurred his vision so he couldn't see much else. He wiped his eyes quickly and sat up, ignoring the pain. _Had the bomb actually...done somethin'?_ He wondered. He looked around the room at the confused faces of all his friends: Hurley, Jack, Kate, Jin... and then his eyes fell on her.

He sprang up from his chair and asked tentatively, "Juliet?"

When she heard the voice she whirled around to face him. "J-James?" she stuttered.

Suddenly the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders and he grinned, something he never thought he would do again. The tears returned to his eyes as he shouted, "Juliet!" and flung himself at her, squeezing her tightly as his muscles started working again.

Juliet had also been confused about what happened. She had detonated the bomb and suddenly ended up back on the couch on which she had watched James call Kate "Freckles." But that didn't matter anymore. The tears in her eyes turned were of utmost joy as she hugged him as tight as she could. She didn't care or know what would happen next, but as long as they were together everything would be fine.

They both held onto each other, completely unaware of their surroundings, as they cried and laughed. When James pulled away he decided to make up for all the pain that he had caused her in the past few days (though to him it seemed like decades ago). "I love you, Juliet," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and then held her face in his hands.

Juliet beamed so hugely that her eyes became saturated with tears and spilled onto her cheeks at a rapid pace. "I love you, James," she replied happily. She was free of troubles. Relieved.

How had he ever let her go? Let her fingers literally slip right through his? Staring into Juliet's glistening sky blue eyes, James wondered why he was so lucky. What had he done to deserve love from someone else? After everything he had done wrong, when did he go right? Because this moment was _so_ right. The perfection of it all warmed his entire being.

"I'm never lettin' go of you again," he teased her. "You're stuck with me forever."

"Good," she replied with a smirk. "Kiss me, James."

He smirked back. "You got it, Blondie."

Their noses brushed and their lips met. Juliet could feel James' hands on her back, pulling her as close as possible. She put her hands around his neck and hooked them together. The minutes they were apart needed to be made up. She pressed her lips harder onto his, trying to pour her emotions into the kiss. Juliet felt him smile and couldn't help but grin herself. Fate kept trying to pull them apart from each other, but they just held on tighter.

* * *

One moment Kate was lugging Sawyer away from the drill hole and the next moment, a white light flashed and her head burst into pain. And then just as suddenly as the pain began, it ceased and she found herself in Sawyer and Juliet's living room once again. _What just happened?_ She wondered. She noticed everyone else sitting around her as well. She and Jack locked eyes, as they quite often did, and suddenly she heard a scream: "Juliet!"

Kate's head snapped towards Sawyer's voice just in time to see him jump towards Juliet. _She's alive?_ Kate wondered. _We must have been blown back in time... I'm glad she's okay, but..._

Her thought remained unfinished because Hurley exclaimed: "What the hell just happened?" _Good question,_ Kate thought with a smirk.

"I think… we've gone into the past," Jack responded with a look of worry displayed across his features.

"No kidding," Hurley retorted with a snort. "But _when_?"

A spark suddenly ignited in Kate's brain. "I know when we are!" Everyone looked at her expectantly, hopefully, except Juliet and Sawyer. Kate couldn't help but stare jealously at the couple for a few seconds. They got a second chance... they were so _lucky_.

"Well?" Jin asked impatiently as Kate remembered that they were waiting for her. She nervously pushed loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Has anyone noticed that Miles is missing?" she asked the group but only got blank stares in return. "Well he is," she started, "and the rest of us are together in Sawyer's living room... look at the way we're sitting." Their eyes quickly scanned the room. Jack's face showed recognition. "The bomb has blown us back in time to right before Miles and Faraday came to us… telling us to take him to his mom. The bomb blew us back in time before any of us _knew_ there was a bomb," she finished pointedly.

"Kate's right," Jack said, staring at her meaningfully, eyes almost filling with tears. "This is it. This is our destiny."

"Uhh… Jack?" Hurley asked skeptically. "No offense dude, but how is our destiny to go back in time to stop our other destiny?"

Now Jack looked confused again.

"No, no... Jack's right, Hurley," Kate said softly yet urgently, this time looking at _Jack_ meaningfully. "We know that the bomb didn't work, so now we can-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Everyone went completely silent; even Sawyer and Juliet's attention was caught and they broke apart. "I'll get it," Sawyer stated angrily with the ever-present furrow in his brow. He reluctantly stood up and opened the door without patience.

"Hey James," Daniel faraday stated with a smile.


End file.
